Hitherto, there has been known a power transfer device that includes: a belt-type continuously variable transmission capable of continuously changing the speed ratio between an input shaft (driving rotary shaft) on the side of an engine and an output shaft (driven rotary shaft) on the side of axles coupled to drive wheels; and a control device that executes low return control (belt return control) for returning the speed ratio of the continuously variable transmission to the lowest speed side (setting the speed ratio to the lowest speed ratio) immediately before the vehicle is stopped in order to secure the performance for restarting from a state in which the vehicle is stopped (see Patent Document 1, for example). In the power transfer device, engine torque is temporarily increased during the low return control to suppress a reduction in rotational speed of the input shaft of the continuously variable transmission so that the speed ratio can be brought closer to the lowest speed side before the vehicle is stopped even when the vehicle is abruptly stopped because of abrupt braking or the like. There has also been known a power transfer device that includes a hydraulic friction clutch provided between a power transfer shaft that serves as an output shaft of a belt-type continuously variable speed change portion and axles (see Patent Document 2, for example).